bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alaude2712/Just my prediction about Lilith OE
Leader Skill: Five Light's Dawn 50% boost to max HP/DEF and 150% boost to Atk when 5 elements or more are present & boosts Spark damage & boost BB dmg when damage has exceed certain amount. 120% boost & 200% when 15000 damage is taken Extra Skill: ''Immortal Loyalty War machine'' Adds slight BB gauge boost effect to BB/SBB , Adds Dark/Light Elements effect to BB/SBB , Boost own spark damage , Breaking Atk parameter & 30% boost to all parameters when Reeze's Armor is equipped Fills 8 BC , 50% boost own spark damage Brave Burst: Trisette Cyclotron 21 combo massive Light attack on single foe, 4 combo massive light attack on single foe , greatly boosts Atk , Def , Rec for 3 turns , greatly boosts own Atk,Def,Rec for 3 turns & fills own BB gauge to max 150% boost to own Atk , Def , Rec. 150% boost to Atk , Def , Rec Super BB: ''Unlimited Break: Abyss Force'' 30 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP) , 30 combo massive Dark/Light attack on all foe , Boost Atk/Def base on Def/Atk for 3 turns , greatly boosts Atk,Def,Rec for 3 turns , boosts Atk,Def,Rec for Light units for 3 turns , fills own BB gauge to max & slightly boosts OD gauge 12% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining , 160% boost to Atk , Def , Rec , 70% boost atk/def base on def/rec , 120% boost Atk , Def , Rec for Light units , fill own bb gauge to max & 10% fill to OD Ultimate BB: ''XTF Ultimate Omega Reverse'' 5 combo massive Light attack on single foe, 29 combo massive Light attack on all foes, Enormously boost BB atk for 3 turns , Enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns ,boosts Atk base on Def for 5 turns , add 130K Atk cap to all units for 3 turns , greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns , boost own spark damage for 5 turns , boost own Atk for 5 turns , Enormously boost BB gauge for 3 turns & fills BB gauge to max 700% boost to BB atk , 300% boost to spark damage , 300% boost atk base on def , 350% boost to Atk , Def , Rec , 100% boost to own spark damage , 300% boost to own Atk , 100 BC Fill for 3 turns & Fill 999 BC (when using her UBB) SP 10 - 30% boost to all stat 15 - Enhances 30% boost to all stat to 50% boost to all stat 10 - 80% boost to Atk 20 - 120% boost to spark damage 20 - 70% boost to crit damage 10 - Enhances 70% boost to crit damage into 100% 10 - Enhances 70% boost atk/def base on def/atk into 80% 40 - Add "add bb gauge when spark" for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (1-2 BC) 20 - Enhances "add bb gauge when spark from 1-2 BC to 2-3 BC 50 - Add 450% BB atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB 50 - Add 150% spark damage for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB Category:Blog posts